A terminal that projects frames of a film roll onto a screen, requires apparatus for locating the desired film frame accurately at a projection position. The film can be accurately located at the projection place by the use of a transparent platen. However, such a platen can scratch the film when the film later moves. The selection of the particular film frame and the accurate centering of the frame at the projection location, can require complicated sensor and transport arrangements. A transport of relatively simple design which could accurately locate a film frame, by selecting the desired frame, centering it at the projection location, and positioning it along a predetermined film plane, would be of considerably value.